cinderela story
by toma QED
Summary: roy berkencan dengan seorang gadis, Ms. terious, alias misterious.


"Woh…. 5 buah surat ? Satu dari Reina, satu dari Manna, satu dari Ellie, lainnya dari Melodia, ini…Secret Admirer ? Siapa ?" gummam Roy mustang sambil melihat-lihat surat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Wow..seperti biasa, yang paling banyak mendapat surat pasti colonel." Ujar Jean Havoc, bawahannya.

Roy tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terfokus pada surat yang ia terima tadi. Tumben, surat ini bukan tulisan tangan, melainkan hasil ketikan mesin tik (dulu belum ada komputer, kan!) Ya..aku maklum klaau ada penggemar yang tidak mau menuliskan namanya…tapi masa sampai pakai mesin tik segala ! Dasar…

"Kolonel, ini ada laporan dari cabang New Orland, sepertinya Jendral Hakuro akan dipindahkan kemari." Ujar Riza sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas kertas dari tangannya. "Mereka mau hari ini semua diselesaikan."

"Ya…tinggalkan saja di atas meja."

"Baik!" wanita itu menaruh kertas-kertas di atas meja, lalu segera kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Aneh…tumben colonel dapat segera menyelesaikan kerjaannya dalam waktu yang singkat ? Biasanya setengah jam sebelum waktu pulang baru ia kerjakan dengan kecepatan penuh dan bilang _'aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengerjakan semua ini…'_ pikir semua bawahannya.

Tepat jam 5 roy telah meninggalkan ruang kerjannya. Berkas yang baru diserahkan riza pun telah selesai ia periksa. Memang…kalau ada maunya, orang itu dapat menyelesaikan apa pun dengan secepat mungkin.

_Tepat pikiranku… hari ini ia pasti ada janji kencan…._ Pikir mereka bersamaan

Cewek itu akan menungguku di depan East theatre… boleh juga.. Tapi kalau jam 6, mungkin lebih baik kami dinner dulu… ya sudah, nanti saja… pikirnya sambil mengenakan sepatu hitamnya.

Malam itu Roy ada janji dengan secret admirer nya. Ia juga sedikit penasaran pada cewek itu. Tepat jam 6 ia menanti di depan East theatre. Cewek itu sama sekali tidak memberi cirri-cirinya. Ia sendiri yang akan menghampiri Roy.

Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu. Aneh.. ia belum datang. Apa dia Cuma mempermainkan aku ? Sabar, roy…kamu pasti penasaran… bisik hatinya. Oke..oke..aku kalah. Aku memang sedikit penasaran. Ya sudah, sabar…sabar…

"Um…" sapa seorang gadis. "anda Roy mustang ?" tanyanya manis.

Whoa… cantik sekali. Rambutnya panjang, pirang. Matanya bulat berwarna cokelat. Ia memakai blus berwarna pink muda yang membuatnya terlihat amat feminim, dipadu dengan rok diatas lutut berwarna putih. Dengan rok itu, kakinya yang panjang itu terlihat, dan membuatnya kelihatan manis. Gadis itu pantas sekali untuk menjadi model.

"Ya…" roy sedikit kikuk. "siapa kamu ?"

"Tadi kau sudah menerima suratku ?"

roy mengangguk. "Lalu, siapa namamu ?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ms. Terious."

"Maksudmu, mysterious ? dasar.…memang, secret makes woman, woman." Lalu ia menggandeng tangan gadis itu. "Dinner dulu sebelum nonton ? kita masih punya waktu 1 jam.."

"boleh…" gadis itu mengangguk.

Roy mengajak gadis itu ke sebuah restaurant prancis yang ada di dekat situ. Selama mereka ngobrol, ia merasakan seperti suatu déjà vu.

"Roy, kau sudah punya pacar ?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" mukannya memerah. "Be..belum.."

"Lalu, siapa gadis yang selalu ada bersamamu itu?"

"Yang mana ?" ia mengingat keras. "Ah….Riza ! dia letnanku. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain pekerjaan. "

"Oh…" jawabnya singkat

_Ya..aku pernah bertemu dengannya…tidak..sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya…tapi kapan ? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali ? Siapa dia sebenarnya..?_

"Mmm…sori, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" akhirnya Roy memutuskan untuk bertanya pada gadis itu.

Gadis yang sebenarnya riza itu tersenyum manis. "Bodoh… pikirkan saja sendiri.." (A/N sudah tidak tahan dari tadi memakai gadis itu, akhirnya identitasnya kubongkar..ehehehe….memang, Roy bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa dia riza. Eh ? memang kok…kalau Riza dilepas rambutnya, lalu ia memang tidak terlihat sebagai _Riza_)

"Apa ! A..aku bodoh !"

Riza tertawa. "kau benar-benar orang yang high temper, ya ? Lucu sekali…"

_Senyumannya manis….namun ia lebih manis lagi ketika sedang tertawa. Rasanya, sudah aku sudah tidak butuh gadis lain lagi._

"Um…Roy ? kenapa melamun ?" tanyanya menyadarkan Roy dari lamunannya tadi.

"Ah..maaf..maaf… ayo, sekarang kita nonton deh.."

Mereka masuk ke gedung bioskop dan duduk berduaan, layaknya pasangan kekasih. Roy menggenggam tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Riza menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Roy, dan hal itu membuatnya amat nervous. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu sesekali mengenai wajahnya. Rasanya lembut sekali. Benar-benar bagai seorang puteri. "Umm.. Ms. Terious…"

Roy memang sudah amat berpengalamanan jalan bareng dengan ribuan gadis lainnya. Tapi kali ini, ia rasa berbeda. Kadang hatinya berdebar amat kencang, dan ia tak mampu menahan pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya naik ke kepalanya, yang membuat ia memerah.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai mereka nonton, sudah saatnya kencan malam itu berakhir.

"Ah.. ada waktu sebentar ?" tanya Roy padanya sebelum pulang.

"ya? Kenapa ?"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi ke taman sebentar ?" ajaknya ramah. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang special…"

"Boleh…"

Mereka berjalan ke taman yang ada di dekat HQ.

"Nah… sini." Kata Roy sambil berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. "aku suka sekali melihat daun pohon ini berguguran. Indah… makanya, aku memasang lampu-lampu disekeliling batangnya. Kalau ini dinyalakan…" katanya sambil memencet tombol stop kontak itu. "…lihat, indah sekali, bukan ?"

"Wah… besar sekali pohonnya ? Aku jarang melihat pohon sebesar ini…" katanya seperti anak-anak yang kegirangan, sambil merentangkan tangannya, mencoba mengukur besar pohon itu.

"Ms. Terious…" panggilnya. "Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, ya ? Lucu…"

Ugh… Muka riza memerah. Ia ingin terus seperti ini bersama kolonelnya…tapi itu tidak mungkin….

"Roy…" Riza melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Roy. "Terima kasih untuk malam yang indah ini…."

"ya… kuharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi…."

Riza mengangguk. "Bodoh…kita _pasti_ akan bertemu lagi…" Lalu ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, dan roy menundukkan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

"Sudah mau pulang ?"

Riza menganguk. "sihir Cinderella hanya bertahan hingga jam 12 malam…. Aku juga harus segera pulang…"

"lalu keesokannya kembali berubah menjadi seorang pembantu yang membersihkan rumah kedua kakak tirinya ?" Roy bercanda.

"Hmm….mungkin begitulah…"

"Jadi, aku pangerannya ? bukannya akhir cerita itu bahagia ? pangeran pasti bisa menemukan jati diri asli dari sang cinderela, lalu mereka hidup berbahagia selamanya…." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum licik. "kalau sang pangeran tahu nama gadis itu, tolong lah…beritahu aku namamu…."

"Dasar… di siang hari, aku hanyalah _pembantu _yang tak berarti bagimu…bukan cinderela lagi…" kata Riza sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya, lalu ia segera berlari untuk pulang. Sebelumnya, ia sempat membisikan satu kata, "selamat tinggal, colonel…."

Ah…benar ! "Tunggu….ms. terious….." katanya sambil mengejar Riza, lalu ia mendapatkan tangannya. "ah…tidak, Lieutenant Riza…."

Riza berpaling padanya. "Maaf……maafkan aku…"katanya sambil terisak. "Aku hanyalah seorang parter dalam pekerjaanmu saja, kan ? Jangan anggap lebih dari itu….jangan..AKu sudah cukup bahagia bisa bersamamu seperti malam ini. Jadi, tolong…maafkan aku.."

"Tidak…tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf dan dimaafkan. Kau membuatku sadar…selama ini aku berkeliling mencari gadis yang sesuai bagiku. Namun aku tak pernah mendapatkannya. Tapi hari ini aku baru sadar akan kehadirannya. Gadis yang sempurna untuk pekerjaannya, juga gadis yang sempurna untuk menemaniku.." ia tersenyum dan membawa riza dalam dekapannya. "dan…gadis itu kamu, Riza…"

"…Kolonel ?"

"Jangan….jangan panggil colonel. Panggil aku Roy, seperti yang kamu lakukan tadi.." katanya sambil melepaskan Riza dalam dekapannya.

Blush ! Muka Riza memerah. "Ka..kalau itu perintahmu..a..apa.. saja akan aku lakukan, ro…Roy…"

"Dasar…malu-malu…" ejeknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, rok itu pantas sekali, Riza…mengapa tidak mau pakai rok mini ?"

"Ya…kapan-kapan aku akan mencobanya…tapi bukan di tempat kerja.." balasnya sambil tersenyum licik "hanya untuk di depanmu…"

"Bagus…kutunggu waktu itu…"

--keesokan harinya, East City HQ—

"Woh..kolonel ? bagaimana kencannya semalam ?" tanya para bawahannya.

"Yah….bisa dibilang amat bagus.."

"lalu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Ms. Terious. Itu namanya." Ia tersenyum ke arah Riza,yang menunduk karena mukanya blushed.

"Ah…aneh sekali?"

"tidak…" katanya dengan misterius. "Oh, ya..Havoc, kau sekarang bisa tenang. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi."

"Ah ?"

"Ya… musuh besarmu ini sudah tidak akan merebut seorang gadispun darimu…"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya… karena aku sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang sesuai untukku dan selamanya, aku tak akan melepaskannya."

"Oh,ya ? Siapa dia ? si Ms terious itu ?"

"Ahem !" sela Riza dalam percakapan cowok-cowok itu. "colonel, kerjaanmu belum selesai dan hari ini akan diadakan kunjungan dari Central. Mohon serius ketika anda sedang bekerja."

"He…! Tidak boleh aku istirahat sebentar ?" katanya dengan tampang innocent, sambil menyilangkan tangannya, seperti ia memeluk Riza semalam.

UGH ! Riza blushed "Tidak !" katanya tegas. "mungkin setelah selesai, anda baru boleh istirahat."

"iya..iya…ingat janjimu, ya…."

"Apa!"

roy berdesis kecil. _"Rok Mini…" _Kemudian disusul dengan bunyi letusan senapan dari arah kantornya.

_Ya…sihir cinderela yang everlasting forever…. Bahagia, bersama pangeran yang amat disayanginya….selamanya…_


End file.
